The Revenge
by ReductoOmnitrix7777
Summary: Harry needs some help to search and destroy Horcruxes. Who will help him?
1. Chapter 1

**-*Harry's POV*-**

The day started when Harry left his sixth year. He thought, he needed help to find and destroy the horcruxes. "I need SOME HELP", he thought. "More than Ron, Hermione and the Dumbledore's army".

Luckily, some mysterious creatures try and help Harry, but he didn't know who or what these creatures and people are.


	2. Chapter 2

**-*The helpers' POV*-**

"We should find Platform 9 ¾ sooner, because Harry needs our help", they thought. "Hey, I see a cloaked figure speaking about Muggles, I think we should follow them." Phineas said. The cloaked person walked between the walls separating Platforms 9 and 10. "Let's follow them" SpongeBob said.

**-*Harry's POV*-**

"I think I should go back to Hogwarts and find some Horcruxes there", he said to himself.

He was going back to Platform 9 ¾ when he saw a bunch of small, familiar creatures. "Hey, I watched you on T.V.!" he said. "Yes, you did! And we are going to help you destroy the what-do-you-call-it-again thingy or something," Mickey said. "Wait, how did you get out of the T.V.?" Harry curiously asked. "Well, I remember Phineas making a big invention called the Interdimensional Traveller." Aang said.

**-*More Helpers*-**

Percy stood on the boundary of Camp Half-Blood, ready to go. But the problem is, he didn't know where to go. "Wait", Percy heard a familiar voice. Annabeth stood next to a bunch of other kids while holding a pen with some tongs. It wasn't an ordinary pen, it glowed blue. "Let's touch it" she told me. He hesitated, "We might die, as if touching a very mysterious pen" he whispered. "No, Chiron gave me this and said this is the way we should go." She said. "Bu-", she forced me to touch it and we were spinning fast until we came to a castle.

**I forgot the disclaimer, sorry but I don't own any of the characters in the story.**

**List of characters I am SURE to use:**

**Dumbledore's Army**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Spongebob Squarepants**

**Avatar (both series)**

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Mickey Mouse**

**Marvel (Spider-Man, Avengers, X-Men, etc.)**

**DC (Justice League, etc.)**

**Ninjago**

**Marauders**

**List of characters that I am NOT SURE to use**

**Looney Tunes**

**Super Mario**

**Legend of Zelda**

**Dora the Explorer**

**Blue's Clues**

**Enemies**

**Voldemort**

**Kronos**

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz**

**Plankton**

**And I will add more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the characters.**

**-More Helpers—**

I can't believe what I saw today, a vortex made by Magneto! The X-men fought furiously, but got sucked into the vortex. **(This is Peter Parker's, AKA Spiderman, POV) **I slipped in, shot web on him, and pulled him into the vortex. But I got sucked in too. The feeling was like spinning, cannot move, like you're walking through ice. Then I saw the Avengers coming through, _or was it sucked through? _Then, I landed onto a brick floor and noticed the X-Men, and familiar cartoons talking to a boy. Wait, talking cartoons? I couldn't believe it myself.

**-More Helpers—**

A vortex suddenly appeared, and we investigated where it came from. Nobody went near but we got sucked. **(This is Wally West's, AKA Flash, POV) **I tried running away, but the force was strong. We landed onto a train station and saw that there were many other people or creatures here.

**-Back to Percy Jackson—**

Annabeth forced the pen to me, and I thought I would die, but there was a jerk in my gut and we were flying in space, a moment or two later, we arrived at a train station. We found a boy that looks a lot like me, but with glasses and a lightning bolt scar. I asked "Who are you?". Before he answered, two vortexes opened up and dropped many superheroes I used to watch on T.V. Speaking of T.V., the boy had next to him, some cartoon characters I also used to watch. He then answered, "I'm Harry Potter. Who are you?" But then, a voice rang into our ears, "YOU WILL NEVER FIND THE HORCRUXES, EVEN IF YOU HAD HELP!" The voice was like Kronos's, except it's a little human.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger!**


	4. Chapter 4

**-"Harry's POV"-**

****I heard Lord Voldemort's voice, it told me I can never find any Horcrux even if I had help. Well, I thought I should never do it, but I led them into the Hogwarts Express. Just before I step in, we heard a strange sound. We looked back and saw a _police box?_ materializing. A man in a tweed coat and a bow tie not to mention a fez in his head, came out.

**/The Doctor's POV\**

****I was in the TARDIS, roaming around, checking things, when the TARDIS suddenly shook. "You started to malfunction again," I muttered. I barely finished the sentence when it stopped abruptly. I came out, and saw a train station, a bunch of kids with cartoons, wait, _cartoons?_ Seriously? When I saw it they were entering a train, labeled _The Hogwarts Express._ Then, I saw the 2 kids in the middle, they rung a bell, but then I shouted "Harry Potter!"

**##Harry's POV##**

****The man shouted "Harry Potter!" but still, I was confused, so was Percy. "How did you know my name?". "Easy," he replied. "They made books about you, only then, the series isn't complete. I've been waiting for the newest book, anyway, what year is it?" he said everything like he was a speedy speaker. But books about me? Do Muggles know me? Before I could think of answers to my questions, He looked at Percy, and, like he shouted my name, he shouted "Percy Jackson!". I looked at him, He looked as clueless as me. As if the man can read our minds, he said "Same reason for Harry, of course.""Can you _please _introduce yourself?", I asked. He just said "The Doctor.". Before I could answer, he said "Don't say that question, please,". But I nodded. I said we would go to Hogwarts and asked if he would follow. He said he would but he will use the blue box. We went in the express and students were staring at us. We found a big enough compartment for us. We both said, simultaneously, "What are your secrets?". "Alright, me first," said Percy. "We are demigods.". I was clueless. But I remembered the History of Magic OWL, Number 34 said, Wizards and Demigods are supposedly kept apart. Enumerate the 2 types of demigods. I just answered Pig-heads and Nose-haired. Then, I remember Hermione telling me that the answer is Greek and Roman. And I automatically asked, "Are you Greek or Roman?". "Greek" The blond answered. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Annabeth Chase" she said tiredly. "Now it's your turn," said Percy. I gulped and muttered, "I am a wizard.". He was also dumbstruck. Just as then, someone opened the door, It was Ron and Hermione.


End file.
